User blog:Dr. Satl, M.D./A compilation of the Projects
Sure, we will never be able to get a list of all the projects, but let's try. Most teams either closed due to A) Uninterested Team members. B) Infringement upon copyrights. C) Lack of Publicity or support. Or D) Lack of Team Members. There are 7 categories, Teams with a completed game, Active SkillEd Teams, Smaller, Less Skilled Teams, Dormant Teams, Dead Teams, Unknown, and "Supporting" Organizations. I will add more later, but I am creating a small list now. Also, if your team gets put in the Untalented or Dormant category, ask why in a comment, and I will explain, or change it. Teams with a Completed Game: Active Skilled Teams: * Lego Balance of Power :Co-owners are Bobafett2 and AllenAllenAllen333 * Project BUILD :Co-owners are Cdmpants (Hollis) and TheMachine.Wiki Smaller, Less Skilled Teams: * Lego Tardis Adventures :Owner is Nightwing44 * Lego Galaxy :Robot9t9 is the owner. * Lego Travellers :The owner is Bincredible. * Jamesster's game. (He has no site, no members, but he has done great work for a single person.) : Jamesster , of course *LEGO Adventures Owner is LUModder Dormant Teams: * Novexis Alliance Online (Mvp does work well, but he does not do much, nor does he have a team.) :Owner is Mvp33 . Dead Teams: * The Legendary Chronicles/Operation Brick Strike :Previously owned by Mazaki and Raysfan . * The Legend Team :Previously owned by Rioforce . * Astrobrick :Founded by AtomicScientist, co-owned by Allen and BobaFett2 until Atom decided to close the game *LEGO Nexus Adventures (No need for a link, you are already on the Wiki.) :Founded by Brick , owned briefly by Legouniverse182 , then Doomslicer , then lead by BobaFett2 and the Community Council (Allen , Grey , Mvp ) *The Creators of Destiny :Co-owned by Shafir and denizekdial * Forts and Flags :Previously owned by Orcaman4 *Project Alpha :Previously owned by CAPTAINZACH * The Seige Project :Owner is TheAwesomeme44 (New account is TheNightwing44 .) * Operation Imagination (Has no site.) :Owner was Satlmd * The Brick Team :Brick * The Storm Team (can not find the site, either.) :Bincredible * Lego Unix Adventures :Bincredible * The Nexus Project (Merged with Project BUILD) * Previously owned by MBRedboy31 * LDD Universe : Owner is Kllyann * BIONICLE Adventures :Unknown Owner * Lego Battle of Imagination (Used to be called Project LU2, and it's predicessor was LDD Universe, if that gives you a hint of what they have.) :Owner is Kllyann "Supporting" Organizations * U³ :Owner is LUModder. "Overlord" is Doomslicer * The Brick Alliance :Founded by Satlmd. Chairman if the council is BobaFett2. No actual leader. Unknown: * Lego Wonderland (Presumed dead.) :Coowners are DarthVil and DarthDoom86 *Crux Force (Presumed Dead) :Owner is unknown I will add more, later. And please correct me if I have any teams in the wrong category. EDIT: Special thanks to Allen , Boba , and Flex for helping me out with this. fan, made, fan-made, lego, games, projects, list, lna, lego nexus advetures, project build, balance of power, Category:Blog posts